Question: Find all real numbers $x$ which satisfy \[\frac{x-1}{x-3} \ge 2.\](Give your answer in interval notation.)
Answer: Subtracting $2$ from both sides, we get \[\frac{x-1}{x-3} - 2 \ge 0,\]or \[\frac{x-1 - 2(x-3)}{x-3} = \frac{-x+5}{x-3} \ge 0.\]Negating both sides, we have \[\frac{x-5}{x-3} \le 0.\]Letting $f(x) = \frac{x-5}{x-3},$ we make a sign table with the two factors $x-5$ and $x-3$: \begin{tabular}{c|cc|c} &$x-5$ &$x-3$ &$f(x)$ \\ \hline$x<3$ &$-$&$-$&$+$\\ [.1cm]$3<x<5$ &$-$&$+$&$-$\\ [.1cm]$x>5$ &$+$&$+$&$+$\\ [.1cm]\end{tabular}We see that $f(x) \le 0$ when $3 < x < 5,$ as well as at the endpoint $x=5.$ Therefore, the solution set is the interval $\boxed{ (3, 5] }.$